1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus equipped with a sheet feeding device, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus in which a feeding path is commonly used for both document sheets and recording sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses, such as facsimile apparatuses, are known in which a part of a feeding path is commonly used for both document sheets and recording sheets for size and cost reduction.
An example of this type of image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,890, which discloses a facsimile apparatus. FIG. 32 shows the configuration of the facsimile apparatus. The facsimile apparatus includes an ASF (automatic sheet feeding) station 301 that separates and supplies recording sheets stacked on a loading table one by one, an ADF (automatic document feeding) station 302 that separates and supplies stacked document sheets one by one, an auxiliary feeding roller 303 that feeds the recording sheets or the document sheets supplied from the ASF station 301 or the ADF station 302, a main feeding roller 304 that feeds the recording sheets or the document sheets at a predetermined speed, an ejection roller 305 that ejects the document sheets or the recording sheets out of the apparatus, a scanner station 306 that reads data on the document sheets, and a recording station 307 that forms images on the recording sheets. In the above configuration, the auxiliary feeding roller 303, the main feeding roller 304, the ejection roller 305, and a guide member defining the feeding path are commonly used for both the document sheets and the recording sheets in order to reduce the size and cost of the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-243545 discloses an apparatus in which recording sheets are supplied from a cassette and a manual feeder, serving as recording-sheet loading units, while controlling the rotation of one supply roller. In this case, the supply roller is movable between the loading units to supply sheets from both units.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,890, since the scanner station 306 is provided on the upstream side of the main feeding roller 304, the auxiliary feeding roller 303 is provided to convey document sheets to the main feeding roller 304 while compensating for an unstable feeding speed at the ADF station 302. In actuality, only the ejection roller 305 is commonly used, and the size and cost of the apparatus are not sufficiently reduced, as compared with a case in which document sheets and recording sheets are conveyed by different feeding units and through different feeding paths.
In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-243545, the mechanism for moving the supply roller and control thereof are complicated. In addition, a separation member must be provided for each loading unit. Therefore, the cost and size reduction is insufficient.